Judgment day: The apple of discord
by Sakura Daishi
Summary: Un milenio después de que la perla de Soul fuera dividida, una extraña organización emprende la búsqueda de los nueve fragmentos con el propósito de provocar un apocalipsis. La nueva orden de guardianes debe formarse y la profecía ha de cumplirse, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando el caos se apodera de tu vida?, ¿Seguirás adelante hasta la destrucción, o ignorarás lo que sucede?SE NECESITAN OC


**¡Hola lindas damas y sensualones caballeros! Bien, aquí voy yo nuevamente con un nuevo y extraño fic, se que aun no actualizo nada de lo demás, pero yo ya ando en vacaciones de verano a si que espero poder actualizar todo con más rapidez. Primera cosa que tengo que anunciar, los que ya estén en vacaciones de verano, déjenme desearles un feliz y caluroso verano, a los que no, bueno, mucho animo que su tiempo de descanso también llegará. Segunda cosa que quiero contarles, este fic es algo que me rondaba desde marzo por la cabeza, pero entre el estudios y demás fics no había tenido tiempo de plantearme bien la idea y escribirla tal y como yo deseo. Pero al fin, pude hacer mi idea realidad y creo que salió bastante bien. ¿De que va la historia? Bueno, es algo complicada de explicar, es mejor que la lean y se hagan una idea. Necesitaré oc's como casi siempre, al final del prólogo tienen la ficha y unas indicaciones. Ahora unas aclaraciones ****y comenzamos. **

**Notas:**

-Edades de los personajes entre 20 y 40.

-Habrán ocho dioses en total: Saphir (Diosa de la vida y las virtudes), Kasai (Dios de la muerte y los pecados) Everin (Diosa del viento), Gael (Dios del agua), Miu (Dios del fuego), Asteros (Dios de la tierra y los animales) Venere (Diosa del día y el sol) y Verona (Diosa de la noche y la luna). En el fic se menciona que son siete dioses de la creación, aunque el total de dioses sea ocho, se dice que son siete porque los que crearon la tierra y todo lo demás fue obra de Saphir, los dioses de los cuatro elementos y las diosas del día y la noche.

**Advertencias:**

-La historia puede contener lime.

-Puede haber lenguaje obsceno o vulgar.

-Este fic se podría considerar como AU.

-La historia contiene oc's.

**Título:** _Judgment day: The apple of discord. (El día del juicio: La manzana de la discordia)_

**Disclaimer:** •Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños• Tampoco me pertenecen los oc's Yuna y Hikari, son propiedad de Kimsayko. •Los mitos, historias y leyendas que se mencionan o se cuentan, no son de mi invención tampoco•

**Bien, ahora si los dejo con el prólogo.**

* * *

**~Prólogo~**

¿Quién dijo que ser guardián era fácil? Ellos sabían que habían sido elegidos para dar su vida por aquel objeto, lo sabían, y lo aceptaban. Amaban la humanidad, amaban la vida, amaban todo aquello que los siete dioses de la creación, les había dado. Los guardianes habían sido elegidos por los dioses para custodiar la caja, que el dios Kasai, había enviado a la tierra con el fin de acabar con todo lo que habitaba en ella. Su misión era fácil, solo era proteger esa caja y evitar a toda costa que fuera abierta, por lo cual, la llevaron a isla de Hazar y en el acantilado más alto, la enterraron. El dios Kasai enfurecido por su fracaso, envió a Itzarel, una joven tan bella como un ángel a los ojos de cualquier hombre, pero la verdadera Itzarel, era uno de los siete Hiang más importantes de todo el reino del dios Kasai. La misión de Itzarel era muy sencilla, ella se encargaría de sembrar la semilla del caos, utilizó su poder contra los guardianes, haciéndoles caer en un profundo sueño, el cual ella aprovecharía para sembrar aquella semilla justo donde la caja había sido enterrada. Cuando los guardianes despertaron y vieron aquel árbol y al ser sonriendo por haber cumplido su misión, preguntaron a Itzarel por que no había desenterrado ella misma la caja, esta les respondió, que solo los humanos podían tocar aquella caja, ni los Junkai, ni la caballería de Soul, ni los propios dioses, podían tocar aquella caja. Desde que vieron aquel árbol, supieron que los problemas no tardarían en llegar, pero si ese era su destino, lo aceptaban sin problema. Pasado un tiempo, la diosa Verona descendió a la tierra para comunicar a los guardianes su nueva tarea, no era muy distinta a la anterior, pero esta vez, no podía haber error alguno. Su misión, era proteger aquel bello y tentador árbol de cualquiera que intentara tomar uno de sus frutos, no era de extrañar que aquel árbol causará tanta discordia, con esas hojas tan blancas como la más pura nieve, ese tronco y esas ramas negras como el propio corazón del dios Kasai y esas manzanas doradas que el árbol daba, provocaban que cualquiera quisiera tomar un fruto y degustar el dulce sabor de la perdición. Pero sin duda, lo más preciado que poseía aquel árbol, era que, todo aquel que tomara un fruto de aquel árbol, tendría la oportunidad de pedir lo que más deseara en el mundo.

El rumor de que tan majestuoso árbol existía, no tardo en correr por todo el mundo. Cuántos jóvenes llenos de valentía no se adentraron en esta búsqueda sin fin, muchos fueron los que intentaron llegar hasta este árbol, pocos fueron los que regresaron de su búsqueda. Este árbol era mágico, pero a si como era mágico, también era peligroso. Decían que para llegar al árbol, no solo había que tener un "corazón puro" y mucho valor, también había que tener astucia y un poco de codicia , sin ella, jamás se habrían iniciado tantas búsquedas. Los guardianes hacían bien su trabajo, nadie, absolutamente nadie, había logrado tomar uno de los frutos, todo aquel insensato que llegó hasta el árbol y enfrentó a los doce guardianes, jamás volvió a su hogar, y los pocos que regresaron, nunca pudieron contar que fué de los demás, sus lenguas habían sido arrancadas por los guardianes para asegurarse de que jamás hablarían. Kasai no se conformaba con ver las muertes y el sufrimiento que creaba aquel árbol, él quería más, quería que el mundo fuera suyo y de nadie más. Nuevamente tomó a uno de sus siete Hiang de más confianza, y le envió a la tierra para que incitara a un humano a buscar la caja. Tal como su señor se lo indicó, el ser no tardo mucho en encontrar a un pobre desdichado sin futuro ni sueño alguno, el Hiang le guió hasta la isla y le ayudó a llegar hasta la colina donde el dios Kasai le entregó parte de su poder para acabar con los doce guardianes. Lucharon con todo lo que tenían, pero estaba claro que ellos, unos simples humanos, jamás podrían igualar el poder de un dios. Todos los guardianes perdieron su vida en esa batalla excepto Hikari, la única mujer del grupo, ella recientemente había llegado al grupo para ocupar el puesto que el anterior guardián había dejado. Aun no estaba preparada para una lucha, era muy valiente, pero su valentía no le sirvió de nada contra Dante, este de un solo golpe la dejó desmayada y muy mal herida. Cuando el dios Kasai vió que todos los guardianes estaban acabados, le quitó nuevamente los poderes al humano para luego incitarlo a tomar un fruto del árbol. Dante, el humano, tomó un fruto entre sus manos y después dió un pequeño pero devastador mordisco a la manzana, tal como el Hiang le había dicho, tenía la oportunidad de pedir su deseo, un deseo que podía ser el causante de provocar un apocalipsis.

Dante se sentía el rey del mundo, y es que con tan solo desearlo podía ser eso y más, pero en su mente podía escuchar la voz del dios Kasai, este le decia lo que debía pedir y lo que debía hacer a continuación de formular su deseo. El joven ya sabía lo que debía hacer, cerró sus ojos y mientras susurraba una palabras, la manzana se comenzó a pudrir. El suelo empezó a temblar y de entre las raíces del árbol, la caja surgió, Dante la tomó entre sus manos y apartó la tierra que había sobre ella, para después abrirla sin temor alguno. En su interior había algo que jamas imaginó encontrar, doce piedras preciosas colocadas en circulo, todas con el mismo tamaño y la misma forma redondeada, y en el centro de las doce piedras había una perla de un tamaño más grande que las piedras. Su color llamó de inmediato la atención de Dante, era de un azul turquesa realmente hermoso y llamativo, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que, en cuanto cogió la perla, esta cambió rápidamente de color, de ese azul tan bello a un oscuro negro. De repente una flecha se clavó en hombro izquierdo de Dante, haciendo que este soltara la perla y cayera al suelo arrodillado, a los pocos segundos comenzó a quejarse de dolor, las flechas de Hikari estaban envenenadas y como tal, su efecto no se hizo esperar. Hikari en un último esfuerzo por impedir todo el caos que se avecinaba, tomó la espada de uno de sus compañeros y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se dirigió al lugar donde había caído la perla, Dante a pesar del dolor se levantó con furia dispuesto a terminar de una vez y por todas con Hikari. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo contra Hikari, la chica ya había clavado la espada en la perla, una intensa luz comenzó a surgir de la perla y poco después se partió en cinco trozos exactos que se elevaron al cielo y se esparcieron por todo el mundo. Dante enfurecido, se abalanzó sobre Hikari para tratar de asfixiarla, pero ya era tarde, el veneno se había esparcido por todo su cuerpo y antes de que pudiera ejercer fuerza sobre el cuello de la chica, cayó muerto sobre ella.

Hikari cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro, cuando los abrió, ya no estaba en la colina, ni Dante estaba sobre ella ni nada de nada, solo estaba sobre agua ni le veía inició y mucho menos final. Pensó que seguro ya estaba muerta, y tal vez ese era el lugar donde había sido enviada, pero momentos después, la diosa Saphir se presentó ante ella, no la pudo ver muy bien, una luz cubría el rosto de esta y lo único que podía ver era un cuerpo. La diosa se acercó a Hikari y colocó una de sus manos sobre su mejilla, la cual tenía un golpe, poco después le habló.

—Hikari, has cumplido con tu promesa y tu misión sin importarte que tu vida corría peligro, has demostrado mucha valentía, y eso es admirable.

—Era mi deber.

—Pero ahora que la perla esta rota, debes cumplir una nueva tarea.

—¿Cuál, mi diosa?

—Buscarás a los doce niños con el corazón más puro de todos y les entregarás a cada uno, una de las joyas que hay en la caja y los entrenarás para que lleguen a ser tan buenos guardianes como tu.

—¿Como los encontraré?

—Toma. —Le dijo la diosa mientras le tendía su otra mano en la cual había un pequeño espejo—. Este espejo, te mostrará el camino que debes seguir para encontrarlos.

—Entendido. —Contestó ella cogiendo el espejo—. Pero, ¿Para que quiere que los busque? Ya todo terminó, no lo comprendo.

—Aunque la perla este rota, el árbol sigue ahí, y esto no fue más que el principio de un futuro apocalipsis.

—¿Porqué lo dice?

—No te preocupes por eso, dentro de quinientos años la leyenda despertará. —Dijo Saphir mientras apartaba la mano de la mejilla de Hikari—. Que tengas un buen viaje.

Hikari abrió sus ojos, nuevamente tenía el cadáver de Dante encima de ella, lo apartó y se puso de pie para luego ir hacia la caja y tomarla entre sus manos, observó las piedras y luego al cielo, si esa era su nueva misión, debía cumplirla.

**~Un milenio después~**

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre la joven que corría en dirección a la casa que había en el acantilado , las nubes llevaban amenazando desde el miércoles con desatar una fuerte lluvia, y por fin lo había hecho. Bajo la oscura capa que llevaba no se podía muy bien ni su cuerpo ni su rostro, aunque si se podía ver la altura media de la joven, el viento movía con furia las blancas hojas del árbol, parecía increíble que a pesar del fuerte viento sus dorados frutos no cayeran. Cuando llegó por fin a su hogar, soltó un largo suspiro mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta. Emily era una chica demasiado terca como para hacerle caso a lo que le decía su abuela, entre mitos y leyendas, Emily estaba hasta la coronilla de todo. Ella era una de las mejores exterminadoras de junkai de todo el poblado y posiblemente del mundo, una exterminadora hermosa y bastante peligrosa. Una joven poseedora de un rostro angelical; finas facciones, nariz pequeña y levemente respingada, con unos labios pequeños y algo carnosos, de un rojizo natural que contrastaba muy bien con su pálida piel. Su esbelta figura solía llamar la atención de algunos hombres que se giraban para verla nuevamente, con una fina cintura y una cadera levemente ancha, piernas firmes y bien torneadas, y unos grandes y bien formados pechos. Su cabello era rubio, liso y largo hasta la mitad de los muslos, sus puntas finalizaban en finas ondulaciones que eran de un tono fucsia. Todo esto era bien complementado por un flequillo hacia el lado derecho, que llegaba hasta finalizar su rostro y era de color rosa, en el lado izquierdo de su rostro poseía un largo mechón rosa que llegaba hasta su pecho izquierdo. Cuando la gente la miraba se daba cuenta de que era una joven bonita, pero cuando se fijaban en sus ojos se olvidaban por completo de su cuerpo y su rostro. Unos grandes y redondos ojos acompañados de unas bonitas pestañas, ambos orbes sin pupila y con un brillo bastante peculiar, pero lo más llamativo de todo, era el color de sus ojos. Ella había nacido con heterocromia en los ojos, por lo que su ojo derecho era de un tono rosa, y el izquierdo rojo como la propia sangre. Se quito la capa y la colgó tras la puerta, su ropa estaba totalmente empapada, se dirigió a su cuarto y allí se quitó ese vestido blanco que llevaba puesto, la mancha roja que había entre su vientre y sus piernas seria difícil de quitar.

—¿Eres tu Emily? —La voz de su abuela la sacó por completo de sus pensamientos, se colocó lo primero que encontró y fue corriendo donde su abuela.

—¿Te sientes mal? —Preguntó la joven mientras se sentaba en el borde la cama y ponía su mechón rosado tras su oreja. La mujer que había allí acostada miraba a la chica con tristeza, sabía que pronto seria la hora de morir, y aunque aun veía a su nieta como una niña, ella sabía que ya era toda una mujer, la había enseñado todo lo que sabía, la había entrenado y la había ayudado a controlar ese don que tantos problemas le había causado en su infancia. A sus veintitrés años ya estaba lo suficientemente preparada para continuar con su misión, sabía que la bomba iba a estallar muy pronto, y para cuando eso pasara, su nieta debía conocer un secreto más.

—Emily, debo contarte una última cosa antes de que me valla.

—No digas tonterías abuela.

Emily sabía que su abuela ya estaba en las últimas, si no era hoy, tal vez era mañana, pero sabía que el corazón de su abuela ya no aguantaría mucho más. Sabía que se estaba mintiendo, sabía que decirle que todo iba a estar bien cuando perfectamente sabia que se iba a quedar sola en poco tiempo, era una gran mentira que Emily se empeñaba en creer.

—¿Recuerdas el cuento que te solía contar cuando eras pequeña? —Preguntó la anciana mirando a los ojos de la chica, esta asintió con la cabeza y luego acarició levemente el cabello de la señora.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—No era un cuento mi niña, era una profecía que las estrellas le habían enseñado hace algún tiempo a uno de nuestros antepasados.

—No puede ser...

—La profecía esta a punto de cumplirse, debes hablar con las estrellas y buscar al humano en el que uno de los dioses va a reencarnar.

¿Le estaba hablando enserio?, ¿Hablar con las estrellas?, ¡Si la odiaban! Cada vez que intentaba charlar plácidamente con ellas, lo único que conseguía era un dolor en el trasero de estar tanto tiempo sentada y más de una picadura de mosquito, no conseguía nada más, ni visión ni nada de nada. Las estrellas nunca le contaban las cosas, nunca le enseñaban nada de su futuro, rara vez le mostraban una que otra visión y eso que por ayudarla un poco. Su abuela debía de estar perdiendo la razón por completo, ¿Como quería que hablara con las estrellas si ellas nunca se dignaban a enseñarle algo?

—Pobre de mi abuela, ya esta delirando... —Dijo Emily mirando con pena a la anciana.

—Emily, esto no es una broma, ahora mismo te sales allí fuera y hablas con las estrellas.

—De eso nada, a por lo único que voy a salir ahí fuera es a por el médico, ni loca me voy a mojar nuevamente solo para que tus amigas las estrelladas me hablen.

Vale, se había enfadado y había olvidado por completo lo de su abuela. La anciana la miró nuevamente a los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada, al cabo de unos segundos , Emily suspiro y dijo un "esta bien" de mala gana. Salió fuera nuevamente, la fuerza con la que la lluvia caía, no había cesado para nada, y por las nubes que había no parecía que fuera a parar en toda la noche. Se sentó al borde del acantilado con las piernas cruzadas, cerró los ojos y empezó con el pequeño ritual para hablar con las estrellas. Un minuto, media hora, dos horas, tres , cuatro... Perdió la cuenta por completo de el tiempo que llevaba allí, era inútil, ella nunca había sabido dominar esa parte de su don, tal vez le faltaba concentración, tal vez le faltaban ganas, no sabía que era lo que le faltaba, solo sabía que eran las cinco de la mañana, tenía sueño y estaba empapada hasta los huesos.

* * *

—¡Qué! —Exclamó Yuna antes de poner su mejor cara de asombro y llevarse una mano al pecho. La joven era bastante parecida a su madre, era algo complicado pensar que era hermana de ese hombre sin "escrúpulos" al que llamaba hermano. La joven era alta, delgada, con unas curvas bien definidas, con un rostro bello que había hecho que mas de uno perdiera la cabeza. Sus delicadas facciones, su nariz achatada que tanto le gustaba a su hermano, sus mejillas adornadas de un sonrojo y sus bellos y profundos ojos marrones, eran cosas que la hacían ver como un ángel. Su piel era algo morena y con unos pequeños lunares en su cuello. Su cabello era corto, le llegaba hasta sus hombros, era liso, de apariencia suave y brillante, de un tono castaño claro bastante bonito que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel. Tenía tres mechones color crema sueltos, dos a los lados del rostro y uno en el centro.

—¡Oh vamos! Tú nunca te has preocupado por lo que le pase a nuestro padre, solo te interesa la herencia. —Le contestó Goenji, miró atentamente a los ojos de su hermana, era increíble que después de estar desaparecida tres años y medio, llegara ahora como si nada al funeral de su padre solo para hacerse la victima y quedar bien con los demás. Yuna podía engañar a todos, a todos menos a el, sabía que solo estaba ahí por el dinero de su padre, sabía que cuando leyeran el testamento y recogiera la parte de la herencia que le correspondía, Yuna se volvería a marchar sin decir a donde y con quien.

—¡Eso es falso!, ¿Qué clase de mujer sin sentimientos crees que soy?

—Una de las peores. Yuna, admite que eres una interesada.

—No tengo por que admitir algo que es totalmente falso.

—Mira Yuna, no te voy a permitir que le pongas un dedo al dinero de nuestro padre, primero te mato. —Sentenció Goenji con firmeza, la joven solo frunció el ceño y resopló.

—Compórtense, ¿Les parece muy bonito armar tremendo escándalo en el funeral de nuestro padre? —Dijo Yuka frunciendo el ceño y conteniendo las ganas de asesinar a sus queridos hermanos.

—Pero Yuka, Shuuya me acusa de algo muy —Yuna no termino su frase, Yuka la interrumpió y la señalo.

—Tu sabes perfectamente que lo que dice Shuuya es cierto. —Dijo mirándola de mala manera— Y tu, no se que tanto te quejas si eres igual que Dawn. La única que tendría derecho a esa herencia sería yo, pero como me da igual, pueden matarse por ella si quieren, pero lo harán después de que le demos santa sepultura a nuestro padre. Que vergüenza de hermanos.

La joven abandono el pasillo en el que estaban hablando, Yuna miró a Goenji y este miró al lugar donde anteriormente estaba su hermana menor, ambos sabían que ella tenía razón, pero eso era algo que ninguno de los dos iba a reconocer. Yuna y Goenji, fuego contra fuego, exterminador contra exterminadora, ellos eran dos jóvenes que cuando supieron de la existencia de los Junkai, tomaron la decisión de seguir el camino de los guardianes y exterminar a los Junkai. Ambos amaban lo que hacían, pero ninguno sabía el por que esas criaturas estaban en el mundo, realmente les daba un poco igual, ellos solo querían matar cosas y vengar la muerte de su madre.

—Eres de lo peor, Yuna. —Dijo Goenji antes de marcharse de allí.

Yuna bajó a la sala donde estaban todos los familiares y amigos reunidos, unos lloraban, otros consolaban y algunos hasta hablaban. Goenji estaba al pie del ataúd contemplando por última vez el rostro de su padre, Yuka por otro lado, lloraba a moco tendido en los brazos de lo que parecía ser su novio, en cuanto a Yuna, ella solo observaba con tristeza las fotos de la casa. Fuera de la casa, el viento soplaba con mucha fuerza, y los árboles estaban perdiendo todas sus hojas, era algo alarmante, estaban en primavera y era imposible que a esas alturas de la vida el clima se volviera loco. Los troncos de los árboles poco a poco se fueron pudriendo hasta que finalmente quedaron desechos, las aves y demás animales estaban inquietos y algunos hasta se estaban marchando y una espesa niebla comenzaba a cubrir todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Pero este extraño fenómeno no solo estaba pasando en Japón, también estaba sucediendo en China, Rusia, Rumanía y otros países europeos, algo extraño estaba pasando y ni Yuna ni Goenji sabían que era lo que podía estar sucediendo.

* * *

Emily aun seguía acostada en su cama pensando en lo que su abuela le había dicho, no sabía que era lo peor, si la fiebre y el mal humor que tenía, o el dolor de cabeza y el no poder encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta. De repente la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, y por ella entró uno de los habitantes del pueblo que se había fundado hace algunos años. Kogure estaba lleno de ronchas y marcas negras en el cuerpo, la rubia se alarmó al verlo así, y lo único que pudo hacer fue tirarse de la cama para alejarse de el, ya bastante tenía con el resfriado como para encima la contagiaran con otra cosa.

—¿Que diablos tienes, Kogure?

—Tienes que ayudarme Emily, tienes que hacerlo por toda la amistad que nos une.

—¿Pero que es lo que tienes?, yo no puedo ayudarte si no me dices que es eso. —Le dijo señalando una de sus ronchas—. Primero cálmate y dime como te hiciste eso.

—Es que no me lo hice yo, ¡Me lo hizo uno de esos! —Gritó alarmado mientras señalaba tras la espalda de la rubia. Emily se dio la vuelta y vio a uno de sus amiguitos, a un Junkai apunto de estrellarse contra la ventana de su casa, era uno de los Junkais más raros que había visto en toda su vida como exterminadora. El ser era del tamaño de un una tortuga marina, tenía el cuerpo redondo y parecido al de una lombriz, con dos grandes alas parecidas a las de las abejas. Sus ojos, si es que a eso se le podía llamar así, eran dos grandes esferas ovalada negra, pero lo mejor de todo, eran esas cuatro largas y peludas patas las cuales colgaban dos manzanas del árbol. Los ojos de Emily se abrieron como platos, ¿Ahora los Junkais se dedicaban a robarle las manzanas? Eso sin duda era nuevo. Abrió su armario con rapidez y tomó su arco de plata y unas cuantas flechas, por muy enferma que estuviera tendría que hacer algo contra ese animal, si es que era uno, claro. Atravesó el cristal y se echo encima de Kogure, por suerte este se agacho y se escondió debajo de la cama, Emily quiso disparárle, pero el Junkai se movía demasiado rápido y la estaba atacando con una baba verde de su parte trasera, lo único que conseguía era malgastar las flechas a diestro y siniestro sin ni si quiera rozarle. El Junkai paso cerca de ella, Emily se agacho para tratar de esquivarlo, pero si no hubiera sido por que Kogure la tomó del tobillo, la tiró al suelo y la arrastro hasta debajo de la cama, la baba le habría caído encima.

—No hay de que. —Le dijo Kogure a Emily, ella solo le frunció el ceño y se dispuso a salir nuevamente—. ¿Estas bien de la cabeza o ya te chiflaste del todo? Esa cosa esta ahí fuera esperando a que salgamos para matarnos y posiblemente ya haya más de sus amiguitos con ella, ¿Acaso no te enseñó tu abuela a esperar el momento apropiado?

Debía ser una broma, ¿Quién diablos se creía Kogure para venir a decirle como hacer las cosas? Desde que tenía seis años exterminaba Junkais, y aunque pareciera que ser exterminador era cosa fácil, la gente no sabía nada. No era llegar y atacarlo, tenías que tener algo más que un par de armas para matar a un ser de esos, la inteligencia ayudaba, pero sin valentía no podías hacer nada, y eso era algo que parecía que los demás no comprendían.

—Kogure, llevo haciendo esto desde que era una niña, a si que no me vengas a dar clases ahora. —Le contestó algo enojada—. Mierda... ¡Mi abuela!

Salió de debajo de la cama a toda prisa y cogió su arco del suelo, la criatura nada más la vio, se lanzó sobre ella nuevamente. Estaba claro que un arco estaba diseñado para lanzar flechas, aunque Emily también lo usaba para defenderse de extraños Junkais como el que la estaba atacando, en cuanto que el Junkai estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, lo golpeó con el arco y salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de su abuela. Pensó que la iba a encontrar muerta o llena de ronchas como Kogure, pero no, estaba acostada en la cama mirando con diversión la cara de Emily, que en esos momentos era un poema al completo. Suzuno estaba de pie junto a la cama con su espada en la mano derecha y con una de las manzanas en la mano izquierda, el Junkai estaba partido en dos en el suelo y junto a una de sus patas había otra manzana. Emily se sorprendió mucho, ¿Qué diablos hacia Suzuno ahí? Se supone que ellos dos protegen la isla de Hazar y al poblado que habita en el, y se supone que si Emily no estaba en el pueblo matando a esos seres, Suzuno lo tendría que estar haciendo, pero no, el estaba ahí mirándola como si nada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Tu que crees, rubia? Estoy salvando la humanidad de hundirse en babas de Junkai, y de paso salvando a tu abuela, cosa que deberías hacer tu. —Le dijo.

El joven vestía con unos pantalones vaqueros y unas botas militares negras, una camiseta azul oscuro sobre la cual llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, tras su espalda llevaba la funda negra de espada. Era sabido de siempre, que a muchos exterminadores les gustaba vestir con colores oscuros y con cuero, ¿La razón? No había ninguna en especial, solo les gustaba vestir así. Suzuno había crecido con ella, lo conocía desde que ambos usaban pañales, el era otro pobre desdichado al que los dioses habían escogido como guardián. Nunca se había quejado de ser lo que era, aunque Emily en el fondo sospechaba que aunque dijera que no le daba igual, ella estaba segura que era falso. Es que solo era de pensar un poco, ¿A quien le iba a gustar pasarse su vida cuidando de un árbol y de gente que no le agradecía nada? Por que ni si quiera los del pueblo les daban las gracias, es mas, les habían puesto el nombre de los caídos. Según la gente, eran los "ángeles caídos", según ellos estaban en la tierra para causar destrozos y que todos los Junkais que aparecían de la nada, eran producto de los guardianes. La gente es muy desagradecida, y también muy desagradable cuando se lo propone, que si los hijos de Satanás esto, que si los endemoniados lo otro, que si la vaca se murió por su culpa y un largo etcétera. Siempre, siempre, pero siempre, ellos tenían la culpa, nunca se preocupaban en investigar, todo lo malo que pasaba era automáticamente su culpa. Lo peor de todo fue que cuando al magnifico Suzuno se le ocurrió romper una de las reglas básicas que mi abuela nos había inculcado, nunca atacar a una persona con el don que los dioses nos habían dado, Suzuno lo hizo, pero era solo un crio de nueve años a si que, ¿Que se podía esperar? La cosa no hubiera sido tan grave si Suzuno no hubiera matado al otro niño, pero bueno, el se lo buscó. Suzuno era un chico fuerte, guapo y muy reservado, el sueño húmedo de toda mujer en el pueblo, pero su frialdad era su perdición y su don, su destrucción. Emily no comprendía muy bien por que los dioses le habían dado un poder tan suicida. Lo bueno de ser rechazado por el mundo era que no tendrían que soportar a la gente detrás de ellos, o ese era el consuelo con el que trataban de sobrevivir. Ser guardián no era fácil, ser diferente tampoco, pero bueno, así eran y nada ni nadie los iba a cambiar. Emily seguiría siendo la chica de ojos raros con poderes extraños, y Suzuno seguiría siendo el mismo tipo frío y con poder peligroso y suicida, así eran y así serían hasta que sus vidas terminaran.

—Ya empezamos, mira no estoy de humor para tus quejas y reclamos.

—Mujeres... Son todas igual de problemáticas. —Le dijo Suzuno suspirando, puso su mirada tras Emily y frunció el ceño para luego lanzar su espada en dirección a la cabeza de Emily, esta se agacho y poco después escuchó como se clavaba en algo y luego en la pared.

—¡¿Me quieres matar o que?! —Le gritó ella cuando se puso de pie, Suzuno le hizo una señal para que mirara tras ella y viera que no quería matarla, solo quería matar al Junkai que tenía detrás y que estaba apunto de atacarla—. Que sepas que ya sabía que estaba detrás de mi.

—Si claro, yo te creo.

—Gracias de todos modos, pero no vuelvas a tirarme la espada así, pudiste matarme.

—Claro que no, sabía que lo ibas a esquivar , o al menos tenía la esperanza.

—Idiota. ¿Cuántos más hay de esos?

—Ninguno más, ese era el último. ¿Donde estabas?, ¿Y por que estas en pijama aun?

—Demasiadas preguntas, abuelita, ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Emily a la anciana mientras se acercaba a ella, desde que había entrado al cuarto se había quedado mirándola y luego había cerrado sus ojos de un momento a otro y no se había movido más—. ¿Abuela?

—¿Señora Anette? —Dijo Suzuno mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la movía lentamente, pero nada, no reaccionaba, ambos ya se estaban pensando lo peor. De un momento a otro los ojos de la anciana se volvieron a abrir, Suzuno soltó un suspiro y luego se alejo de Anette.

—¿Estas bien abuela?

—Si Emily, solo estoy cansada y tengo sueño. Anda, ve y cámbiate y vete al pueblo con Suzuno. —Le dijo antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente, los jóvenes recogieron lo que quedaba del Junkai y salieron del cuarto, Suzuno arrancó la espada se pared y tomó las dos manzana que tenía el animal en las patas. Fueron al cuarto de Emily a coger una de las manzanas que se le habían caído al Junkai cuando Emily le golpeó con el arco.

—Es el tercer ataque de esta semana, ¿Qué esta pasando? —Dijo Suzuno mientras tomaba la manzana y la echaba en un saco, en total habían cogido nueve manzanas del árbol.

—No lo se.

—¿No lo sabes?

—No, ¿Porqué se supone que debería saberlo?

—No se, dímelo tu, yo no soy el que tiene visiones.

—Otro igual, que obsesión la que tenéis con eso, !No puedo ver siempre el futuro! Es más, no soy ni capaz de pedir consejo a las estrellas.

—Te recuerdo que la semana pasada mientras estábamos haciendo eso que tanto te gusta, te vino la santa iluminación. —Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Emily se ponía tan colorada como un tomate.

—¡Callate!, ¿Quieres que mi abuela te escuche?

—Sería buena idea, es más, debería ir a hablar con tu abuela ya mismo.

—Maldito, que cierres la boca. —Le dijo a punto de pegarle. Suzuno sabía que como siguiera con el mismo tema al final le golpearía, pero para él, era bastante gracioso verla así. Ella ya no era una niña, lo había dejado de ser hacia mucho tiempo, tampoco era una blanca paloma y mucho menos una santa y pura virgen, no comprendía muy bien cual era el problema que tenía con ocultarlo. De un momento a otro, la joven perdió por completo el sonrojo y se puso más pálida de lo normal y se fue hacia el lado izquierdo, de no ser por Suzuno se habría caído al suelo.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si. —Le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, Suzuno le puso una mano en la frente y notó que tenía bastante fiebre.

—Tienes fiebre, estuviste jugando bajo la lluvia nuevamente, ¿Verdad? —Suzuno la ayudó a sentarse en la cama, la vio tan débil y tan tierna que no puedo evitar dejar salir a flote uno de esos impulsos que tanto se esforzaba en reprimir. Se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso, pero esta apartó el rostro y se tumbó en la cama antes de que Suzuno volviera a intentar darle un beso—. Ahora entiendo por que estás tan torpe.

—Ya puedes irte, Suzuno.

—Eres muy rara, unos días me quieres, otros me odias, y algunos hasta intentas matarme, ¿Porqué?

—Solo dame tiempo, necesito pensar bien las cosas.

—¿Cuánto más? Va ha llegar un día en el que me canse de esperar, Emily.

—Solo un poquito más, ¿Si? —Le dijo tomando una de las manos de Suzuno.

—Odio mendigar un poco de tu cariño.

—Y yo odio tener este miedo a darte todo de mi. —Le dijo ella antes de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, Suzuno volvió a inclinarse y esta vez la joven estaba dispuesta a darle un beso, puso sus labios en posición, o los puso en forma de pato como Suzuno le solía decir, cerró sus ojos esperando a los labios de Suzuno, pero antes de que eso pasara, una voz llamó a la joven provocando que toda la magia que había se esfumara por completo.

—Emily, lamento arruinar tu romántico momento con Suzuno, pero, ¿Puedo salir ya?

El esfuerzo que Suzuno y Emily estaban haciendo por no matar a Kogure era muy grande, el joven salió de debajo de la cama y miro con malicia a los jóvenes.

—Prometo que no diré nada de su amor, ya me voy y los dejo solitos, procuren no hacer mucho ruido.

—¡Largo! —Gritaron los dos a la vez.

—Ya me voy, ya me voy. —Dijo Kogure saliendo del cuarto, tanto Suzuno como Emily, sabían a la perfección que Kogure no iba a quedarse callado y le iba a decir a todo el mundo lo que había escuchado, pero bueno, tal vez era hasta buena idea de que todos supieran que dos de los doce guardianes, estaban enamorados y tenían algo más que una amistad.

—Yo también me voy, hay un montón de destrozos en el pueblo y no veas como esta el árbol.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Esta completamente destrozado.

—¿Y las manzanas?

—Las únicas que quedan son estas, las demás se cayeron al mar.

—Maldición, esto no esta bien, nada bien.

—Lo se, algo muy raro esta pasando y debemos averiguar que es. —Suzuno amarro la bolsa donde estaban las últimas manzanas que quedaban del árbol—. Nos vemos después.

—Adiós.

Suzuno salió por la puerta dejando a Emily bastante preocupada, algo muy malo estaba pasando, no era posible que unos simples Junkais destrozaran el árbol y que de tanto frutos que había, ahora solo quedaran unos pocos. Lo que más preocupada la tenía era el no poder tener esa estúpida visión, no sabía como lo iba a lograr, pero tenía que averiguar quien era el humano al que un dios escogería para descender a la tierra, algo malo se avecinaba y tenían que estar preparados. Aunque claro, tener visiones no eran en si su don, ella podía hacer algo mas sorprendente aun, tener visiones era solo una parte de su poder. Por el momento lo único que podía hacer, era recuperarse del resfriado, después, quisiera o no, tendría que ir en busca de los demás guardianes, si la profecía era cierta, un apocalipsis iba a llegar si no hacían nada. Iba a ser una tarea difícil, hacia más de tres siglos que los guardianes no se reunían, Emily hasta dudaba que aun hubieran doce, hasta el momento al único guardián a parte de ella que conocía era Suzuno, todo iba a ser muy difícil.

* * *

**Bueno, este fue el prologo de esta alocada historia que tanto deseaba escribir, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado ^^. Ahora vamos a hablar sobre los oc's, pero antes vamos a aclarar unas cosas**** que tal vez se estén preguntando:**

¿Que es un Junkai? 

-Un Junkai es una especie de ser creado por el dios Kasai que toma distintas formas dependiendo de la fuerza con la que se haya creado y con lo que se junte, ya sea un animal o un objeto inanimado, estos seres también pueden poseer un cuerpo humano dándole un aspecto distinto distinto, una fuerza sobre humana y sobre todo, dándole un fuerte apetito por comer carne de su propia especie, es decir, humana. Solo los guardianes pueden verlos en su forma original, que vendría siendo una masa viscosa negra sin forma, pero los exterminadores que no son guardianes, también pueden matarlos mas no verlos en su forma original, solo los pueden ver una vez que se han transformado.

¿Los guardianes son también exterminadores?

Si, después de tanto tiempo sin que ningún dios tratara de provocar el fin del mundo, los guardianes se fueron distanciando por distintos motivos, hasta que al final dejaron de verse y de mantenerse en contacto. Por lo cual, después de que los Junkai comenzaron a aparecer, estos se dedicaron a matarlos, ganándose el nombre de exterminadores.

Un humano que no sea guardián, ¿Puede ser exterminador?

Si, aunque solo los humanos que han pasado por un entrenamiento con un guardián o con un humano que aprendió de los guardianes, ya que estos fueron los que comenzaron con todo y sabían que eran y por que estaban allí.

¿Todos los humanos conocen la existencia de los exterminadores? 

No, solo los de la isla Hazar y aquellos que conozcan muy bien a un exterminador o hayan tratado con los Junkai, ya que tanto los guardianes como los exterminadores, tienen prohibido revelar lo que son.

**Bueno si tienen más dudas pueden preguntarme por un MP.**

**Ahora si, pasemos a las fichas, necesito 9 oc's en total para el puesto de guardianes, y 1 para que sea el representante/reencarnación , o como quieran llamarlo, de uno de los dioses, aquí **** la ficha: **

-Nombre y apellidos:

-Nacionalidad: (Entre más variado mejor)

-Edad: (Entre 20 y 40)(También pongan el día y el mes en que nacieron y símbolo del zodiaco)

-Símbolo: (Todos los guardianes tiene uno, deben poner como es, donde esta ubicado y si tiene significado, si no tiene pues no hace falta que lo pongan)

-Apariencia:

-Personalidad: (Bien detallada)

-Don que posee: (Bien esto será un dato muy importante a la hora de escoger, aquí esto queda a su imaginación, si quieren pueden basarse en algo para desarrollarlo, yo por ejemplo para hacer el poder se Suzuno me base en uno de los pecados capitales y para hacer el de mi oc, en unas deidades de la mitología griega, y eso que aun no explique bien como eran sus poderes en el fic. Si tienen dudas pueden consultarme)

-Piedra preciosa: (La que quieran, excepto el rubí y el zafiro, que una será la que porte mi oc y otra Suzuno)

-Historia: (Lo larga o corta que quieran, pueden contarme lo que deseen y crean importante para la historia)

-Armas: (Puede ser inventada, blanca de fuego, la que deseen. Como máximo cuatro. Si el arma es inventada, puede estar fusionada con el don que posee su Oc)

-Pareja: (Pueden apartarla por un review, aunque aviso, pongan la pareja que les gustaría y dos opciones más. También pueden optar por no tener pareja.)

-Ropa normal:

-Extra:

**Ahora la ficha para el que quiera optar por el puesto de Dios:**

-Nombre y apellidos:

-Nacionalidad:

-Edad: (Entre 15 y 40)

-Apariencia:

-Personalidad: (Bien detallada)

-Dios al que representará: (Cualquiera de los de arriba, excepto Kasai. Si su Oc es masculino, también puede representar a un dios femenino, el género aquí no importa)

-Poder: (Dependiendo del dios que escojan)

-Ropa normal:

-Historia: (Tengan en cuenta, que el humano no sabe que es la reencarnación del dios)

-Pareja: (Esto se habla por MP)

-Extra:

**Bien, esto seria todo, si quieren pueden pedirme por MP una ficha de referencia, yo gustosa se las mandare, aunque no creo que haga falta ^^ Espero que les haya gustado y quieran participar. Un saludo.**


End file.
